As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, casinos are in constant need of new games of chance to retain experienced patrons and to attract new patrons. While electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) now generate more revenue than table games, many players prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Thus, live gaming continues to be integral part of the success of any casino.
However, as space for table games continues to be usurped by electronic gaming machines, the casinos tend to very selective with the new games they are willing to place in their floor. Accordingly, since players prefer familiar games, casinos are more likely to consider new games which are based, at least in part, on existing popular games (e.g., Blackjack). Indeed, many Blackjack tables now incorporate side wagers as an additional feature. By selecting games with familiar themes, casinos limit the risk associated with an entirely new game having unfamiliar rules.
Consequently, there continues to be the need for new live games of chance based on well-known games of chance. Moreover, it is also beneficial for the live games to be implementable in an electronic format as well.